Catch U
by Kim Leera
Summary: bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo miliknya seddangkan Kyungsoo dekat dengan Sehun. Kaisoo. Hunsoo. Genderswitch
1. Chapter 1

Title : Catch You

Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehoon

Xi Luhan

Genre : romance, angst

Length : 1 of ?

Rating : T become M *para yadongers mari merapat apalagi Kaisoo shipper yang

yadonger haha becanda

Summary : Bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo adalah calon istrinya dan miliknya. Sedangkan Sehun

dan Kyungsoo dekat.

It's YAOI!

.

.

GENDERSWITCH

.

.

If u don't like yaoi

If u don't like my story

Get out from this!

.

.

No Bash or Flame!

Hash dimana sih alamat ini? Kenapa susah sekali ditemukan, ah coba teman umma dan appa itu menjemputku, tentu aku tak perlu susah payah mencari alamat rumah mereka. Yang penting kenapa umma dan appa harus menitipkanku di rumah temannya? Kenapa tak membiarkanku di rumah saja, mengisi hari liburanku bersama Lay unni dan Tao. Percuma saja aku dititipkan di Seoul kalo akhirnya aku sendiri repot mencari alamat ini. Ah mungkin reader pada nanya kemana orangtuaku? Mereka sedang liburan ke Jepang, dan mereka pergi ke sana TANPA MENGAJAKKU. Mereka bilang menyuruhku pergi ke Seoul, untuk melatihku supaya menjadi mandiri ketika kuliah nanti.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, kenaapa battery handphoneku habis segala bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi keluarga Kim (teman appa). Liburan yang menyebalkan

Eh, kita belum kenalan nih readerdeul hehe mianhae aku kebanyakan ngomel sendiri. Siapa pula yang nggak sebel kalo liburanmu jadi gini. Eh eh curhat lagi, oke kenalin namaku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Aku dari Myeongdong, kelas 12 di EXO High School. Ada pertanyaan lain? Barangkali ada yang nanya mau ga gitu jadi pacar aku? Xexe *GUE GUE D.O #author jerit kejer oke abaikan

-skip-

Fuf, akhirnya setelah kesasar sampai 3 blok, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di rumah keluarga Kim tinggal 2 belok.

"YAAAA!"

OMO, teriakan siapa itu?

Ketika sampai di ujung gang, aku melihat anak gadis yah mungkin sebaya denganku, dia sedang dijahili atau digoda preman-preman sekolah. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu mereka preman sekolah? Karena mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah! Apa mereka tak takut bila tertangkap polisi? Molla, oh ya aku harus membantu gadis itu. Segera kuambil handphone-ku, PABBO battery handphone-ku kan habis. Otthoke?

Author POV

Di tengah kebingungannya, Kyungsoo tak tahu bahwa ada yang tengah memperhatikannya. Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari gerombolan preman itu telah menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Hey, gadis manis. Bergabunglah bersama kami. Kita ketiban durian runtuh bro, mendapatkan heeuuum 2 gadis cantik dan juga sexy!" kata ketua genk

Kyungsoo pun sadar, dia akan berlari tapi naas kondisinya sekarang tak beruntung. Tubuhnya telah dikepung 3 dari 6 anak berandalan itu.

Salah satu anak menyentuh pipi putih mulus gadis belo itu, "Donghyun hyung, wajahnya mulus sekali. Ayo gadis manis ikut bersama kami" kata Youngmin seraya berusaha mencium Kyungsoo

PLAAK!

"Lepaskan aku namja pabbo! Asal kalian tahu, aku sudah menelpon polisi. Sebentar lagi kalian akan ditangkap" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menakuti genk berandalan itu.

"Haha, ternyata kau gadis yang pemberani juga ya. Eum, tapi sebelum polisi datang kemari kau akan kami bawa" ucap Donghyun berusaha membius Kyungsoo

"Eeeemm. Lheeeeee phaaaas eeeem"

Sementara gadis yang lebih dahulu genk itu tangkap juga sedang dibius. Baik Kyungsoo maupun gadis itu berusaha meronta, namun apa daya kekuatan mereka tak sebanding apalagi tingkat kesadaran mereka mulai hilang. Dan secara bersamaan Kyungsoo dan gadis itu jatuh pingsan.

"Kajja kita bawa mereka sebelum ketahuan orang" perintah Donghyun.

Saat genk berandal itu akan mengangkat Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba

BUGH BUGH

"Kyaa, lepaskan mereka." teriak namja albino

"Atau kalian berurusan dengan kami" ucap namja berkulit tan

"Kalian sombong sekali albino dan gosong! Dari jumlah pun kalian sudah kalah" kata Jeongmin

"Kita ikuti mau mereka saja hyung, tanganku sudah gatal mencari mangsa" ucap Youngmin lalu menuju arah namja putih dan memukulnya

BUGH

BUGH

PLETAK

BUGH

DUNG

TAK

Akhirnya terjadilah adu hantam 2 lawan 6, namun siapa sangka perkelahian itu dimenangkan oleh 2 anak itu. Genk itu pun kabur tanpa memedulikan 2 gadis yang telah mereka bius tadi.

"Sehun-ah kita bawa ke rumah saja mereka"

"Siap hyung"

Sampai di rumah, mereka disambut umma mereka.

"OMO OMO, Jongin-ah, Sehun-ah. Kalian membawa anak gadis siapa?" walau kaget sang umma tetap membantu kedua anaknya.

"Kami menyelamatkan mereka dari genk berandalan yang akan membawa mereka umma. Dan sekarang bantu kami menyadarkan mereka." Ucap Jongin

Key, umma Jongin dan Sehun mengambil minyak kayu putih. Pertama dia mencoba menyadarkan gadis pertama (gadis yang ditangkap dahulu) kemudian dia beralih ke gadis satunya. Setelah diamati

"OMO, Kyungsoo-ah. Ini Kyungsoo, omona untung kau selamat chagiya." Ucap Key menciun kening Kyungsoo

"Siapa dia umma?" tanya Sehun

"Dia anak teman appa dan umma yang akan berlibur ke Seoul dan menginap di rumah kita"

Jongin hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Sehun ber-oh panjang.

Gadis pertama sadar, sedangkan Kyungsoo belum mungkin karena Kyungsoo yang menerima obat bius dengan kadar tinggi.

"Ehm, dimana aku?"

"Kau sedang di rumahku nak, tadi kedua anakku membantu dari genk berandal itu." Ucap Key jalus

"Kamsahamnida ahjumma, kamsahamnida" gadis itu membungkuk

"Siapa namamu? Rumahmu dimana biar diantar anakku."

"Xi Luhan imnida. Aku dari China ahjumma, aku datang kesini untuk mengunjungi kakakku."

"Jongin-ah coba kau antar dia pulang"

"Ne umma, kajja Luhan-ssi"

"Ne gomawo, Jongin-ssi. Kamsahamnida ahjumma"

Jongin pun pergi mengantarkan Luhan, sementara Sehun disuruh Key untuk memindah Kyungsoo ke kamar tamu di lantai 2 tepat samping kamarnya.

Luhan POV

Aku pun diantar oleh Jongin ke rumah Suho oppa. Selama perjalanan suasana dalam mobil hening sekali, baik aku maupun Jongin tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi setelah dia menanyakan alamat kakakku.

Drrrrt drrrrrt

"Yeoboseoyo"

"..."

"Ah ne, oppa sebentar lagi aku akan sampai. Oppa tak perlu khawatirne"

"..."

"Ne, pai pai"

Kututup lembut panggilan dari oppa.

"Kenapa oppamu tak menjemputmu?"

"Ehm, mianhae sebelumnya aku merepotkanmu. Tadi dia sedang ada urusan penting jadi tak bisa menjemputku" kataku lembut. Apa dia merasa kurepotkan?

"Oh, tapi bagaimana bisa kau kesasar sampai bertemu berandalan tadi?

"tadi aku bertanya alamat pada seseorang yang ternyata dia adalah bagian dari genk itu. Aku tak tahu kalau aku ditipu dan akhirnya harus berurusan dengan genk tadi. Lalu datang gadis yang di rumahmu tadi. Untung kalian datang, gomawo."

"Cheonma"

Akhirnya kami sampai, dia tak mampir hanya membantu mengangkat koperku. Ah semoga aku bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Sehun POV

Ah sekarang aku malah disuruh umma menjaga Kyungsoo, entah umma pergi kemana sedangkan hyung belum pulang. Apa dia berkencan dengan gadis tadi, kenapa lama sekali.

"Errrgh"

Dia sudah sadar, kubantu dia duduk, "Neo gwenchana?"

"Aku dimana? Siapa kau?"

"kau di rumah keluarga Kim, aku Kim Sehun. Anak dari teman appamu."

"Lalu siapa yang menolongku dan membawaku kemari? Kenapa sepi sekali"

"Aku dan hyungku, tapi dia sekarang sedang mengantar gadis korban yang bersamamu tadi. Sedangkan umma pergi entah kemana dan aku disuruh menjagamu"

"Oh, gomawo. Kebetulan sekali yah"

Kami pun mulai asyik dalam perbincangan, ternyata Kyungsoo anak yang ramah dan banyak bicara. Dan ia pun juga mengomel tentang cerita kesasarnya itu, hahaha wajahnya lucu sekali. Aku kadang hanya menjawab ceritanya dengan singkat tapi dia tak marah. Dengan seksama aku memperhatikan wajahnya ketika dia sedang asyik cerita. Dia memiliki mata yang belo, hidung mungil, wajah yang mulus dan eeeerr bibir kissable. Tanpa sadar aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

Shhset

Ups, dia menoleh. Matanya membesar tak berkedip mungkin dia kaget.

KRIK

KRIK

Oh Tuhan dia pun tak berusaha menjauhkan diri, ah sifat pervertku. Bibir kami hanya berjarak 2 cm dan

"EHEEM"

Sontak aku dan Kyungsoo pun menjauh.

"Oh hyung kau sudah datang. Kyungsoo ini hyungku, Kim Jongin." Kataku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida" katanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kim Jongin imnida. Kalau kalian lapar buatlah makanan sendiri, tadi umma meneleponku dia sedang ada urusan dengan bibi Jino." Ucap Jongin lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Apa kau lapar Kyungie? Aku buatkan ramyun ne?" tawarku menetralisir keadaan

"N-ne"

Aku pun langsung ke dapur mengontrol debaran kencang di jantungku.

Kyungsoo POV

OMO, bibirku dan Sehun hampir bersentuhan tadi. Kenapa aku tak mengelak tadi? Dan kenapa jantungku berdebar tak karuan seperti ini. Untung Jongin oppa datang, kalau tidak jika benar tadi Sehun mencium otomatis itu akan menjadi ciuman pertamaku. Selamat, selamatlah ciuman pertamaku.

Jongin POV

Shit! Mereka hampir saja berciuman, untung aku bisa menggagalkannya. Kenapa mereka bisa lancang berbuat begitu, apa gara-gara tak ada orang di rumah. Aku harus mengawasi mereka, mana bisa orang lain menyentuh 'calon istriku' sedangkan aku belum.

**Flashbak On**

"Jongie hari ini kita akan berkunjung ke rumah teman appa" ucap Onew

Jongin kecil hanya tersenyum, dia kemudian kembali asyik bermain dengan adiknya walau adiknya masih bayi 10 bulan. Sampai di kediaman keluarga Do, dia langsung keluar mobil berteriak dan lompat dengan senang.

"Umma, tempatnya bagus sekali. Sejuk dan tidak seramai di Seoul. Oh ya mana keluarga Do, mereka tidak menyambut kita?" ucap Jongin polos

"Suuuut, jangan begitu sayang. Nah itu Do ahjumma dan ahjussi, bersikap yang baik ne"

"Ah ini jagoan-jagoanmu hyung, tampan-tampan. Ah Jongie udah besar ya, terakhir kali kulihat dia masih dalam gendongan Key noona."

"Tentu saja ahjussi, aku kan anak kuat dan tumbuh besar karena appa dan umma sangat sayang padaku, iya kan Sehunnie." ucap Jongin dengan percaya diri dan me-noel Sehun.

"Hahaha, gomawo, Minho-ya. Benar kata Jongin, lagi pula kau tak melihatnya selama 3 tahun. Mana aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin tentu juga ingin melihatnya."

"Ne, ayo masuk hyung. Taemin menunggu di dalam."

"Minniiiiiiiiie" teriak Key

"Unni pelan-pelan, Kyungsoo sedang tidur. 3 tahun tak bertemu teriakanmu masih sama saja frekuensinya."

"Hehe, mianhae. Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukannmu Minnie. Setelah tahu kabar kau baru melahirkan Kyungsoo, aku ingin sekali kesini. Tapi Jinki oppa masih sibuk yah jadi baru sebulannya Kyungsoo deh kami baru bisa ke mari. Oh ya mana Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo kecil tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam gendongan ibunya. Tak tahu bahwa banyak mata yang memperhatikannya.

"Omo, matanya mirip si Kodok dan kulitnya mirip denganmu Minnie. Jongin-ah lihat, cantikkan dia."

"Ne, umma. Tapi Taemin ahjumma bangunkan dia dong. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, Sehun pasti juga ingin."

"Hahaha, kalau Jonginie ingin berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin harus menginap di sini, arraseo?"

"umma kita menginap kan?"

"Tentu chagiya. Nah sekarang kau jaga kedua dongsaengmu ya. Umma dan appa mau ngobrol dengan Minho ahjussi dan Taemin ahjumma."

"Siap umma"

Keluarga Kim dan Do pun mengobrol dengan hangat setelah sekian tahun tak bertemu. Dan tanpa disengaja mereka membincangkan anak-anak mereka. Dan tanpa mereka tahu Jongin tengah bermain di dekat ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan anak kita?" canda Onew

"Boleh juga, iya kan yeobo?" kata Minho

"Kyungsoo dengan?" tanya Taemin

"Jongin, dan kita akan memilki cucu bernama KyungIn atau mungkin Jongsoo? Ah aku tak sabar menunggu mereka menikah" kata Key

"Hahaha" mereka pun tertawa bersama

Jongin POV

"Kyungsoo dan aku menikah? Berarti Kyungsoo calon istriku?" ucap Jongin kecil

**Flashback Off**

Kyungsoo POV

Aku pun menyusul Sehun ke dapur, lebih baik aku membantunya.

"Ah kenapa tak bisa menyala?" Sehun mengutak-atik kompor gas

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah?"

"Ah kau mengagetkanku Kyungie. Hehe, aku tak bingung bagaimana menyalakannya"

"Oh My, dari tadi kau belum memasak Sehun-ah? Sini biar aku saja, daripada terjadi sesuatu dengan dapurmu. Kau tunggu saja di meja makan."

Sehun POV

Ah, kenapa aku malah menunjukkan sisi bodohku di depan Kyungsoo? Kenapa aku bingung sendiri? Biarlah, daripada menunggu di meja makan sendirian lebih baik aku menemani Jongin hyung. Eh, tapi tadi kulihat wajahnya menyeramkan sekali, biasanya kalo begitu dia tak ingin diganggu. Aku bantu Kyungsso sajalah.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Membantumu, daripada tak ada kerjaan. Bolehkan?"

"kenapa tak menemani Jongin oppa saja?"

"Kau ini mau dibantu apa tidak?"

"Ara, ara. Ya sudah kau boleh membantuku asal tak berbuat sesuatu yang berbahaya."

BERBAHAYA. Apa dia masih ingat kejadian tadi? Apa aku harus minta maaf?

"Ehm, Kyungie masalah tadi aku minta maaf ne."

"Eh?" tolehnya dengan bingung

"Tadi. Di kamar. Aku tak sengaja."

"Oh, ne gwenchana. Untung Jongin oppa datang, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin first kiss ku denganmu Sehun-ah?"

"Kyaaa, lagi pula sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja. Lagi pula kau bkan type-ku, dan juga mana mungkin sudah mau lulus SMA belum punya firrst kiss."godaku

"Terserah apa yang mau kau katakan. Jika kau niat membantuku, lebih baik tutup mulutmu."

"Ne, ne, arraseo."

Mereka sibuk dengan dunia memasak mereka, ketika Kyungsoo akan mengambil lada tanpa sengaja dia terpeleset. Sehun bermaksud membantunya namun dia sendiri malah ikut jatuh. Dan parahnya ia jatuh di atas Kyungsoo. Spatula yang berisi kuah panas yang tadi dipegang Kyungsoo pun jatuh dan mengenai kaki Kyungsoo.

NYEES

"Appo"

Tanpa sengaja akibat teriakannya menyebabkan kepalanya terangkat sehingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sehun.

In another side

Jongin turun dari kamarnya bermaksud mencari makanan di dapur tanpa sengaja ketika ia sampai di dapur bertepatan dengan SeKyung kiss moment.

"KIM SEHUN. DO KYUNGSOO!" bentak Jongin

TBC

Author baru, mohon bimbingan dan reviews-nya please :D Salam Kaisoo Shipper XD


	2. Chapter 2

Catch U chap 2 coming

AANYEEEEONG READERDUEL

Beribu mian (?) saya sampaiin karena kelamaan update. Dari tour ke Bali, mood yang ga stabil, plus blank nya otak buat nerusin ini ff. Mian pokoknya mianhae ya XD

Ya udah ketimbang ane banyak omong,langsung baca ff chap 2 ini en jangan lupa review. Oh ya di review kasih saran kalian juga atau apalah yang nyangkut ini ff biar ga garing gitu ini ff hehe

Author POV

"_KIM SEHUN. DO KYUNGSOO!" bentak Jongin_

Teriakan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo dan Sehun kaget, mereka pun sadar dan langsung berdiri tegap tanpa melihat lawan bicara mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kyungsoo kau belum ada sehari menginap di sini sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak, sedangkan kau Sehun bagaimana kalau umma dan appa yang memergoki kalian? Apa mentang-mentang tadi aku menggagalkan acara kissing kalian lalu kalian lanjutkan di sini!" ucap Jongin penuh amarah

"Hyung ini bukan seperti yang kau kira, kami tidak sengaja." Bela Sehun

"Iya oppa, tadi aku terpeleset lalu.."

"Lalu kalian berciuman? Ah jinjja"

"Kami tidak sengaja hyung. Percayalah."

"iya oppa, karena kakiku kejatuhan spatula panas tanpa sengaja bibirku ehm menyentuh bibir Sehun"

Jongin dan Sehun secara bersamaan menengok ke kaki Kyungsoo dan benar kakinnya terlihat melepuh sedikit di bagian ujung.

"Omo, neo gwenchana Kyungsoo-ah? Mianhae Kyungsoo-ah" ucap Jongin

"Nan gwenchana oppa."

Jongin pun langsung menggendong Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya (?) di sofa, sedangkan Sehun dengan sigap mengambil kotak P3K. Jongin dengan telaten dan cekatan mengobati Kyungsoo, secara dia calon dokter.

"Gomawo oppa"

"Cheonma, kalian lapar kan biar aku pesankan jjajjangmyeon, otteoyo?" tawar Kai

Akhirnya pesanan jjajjangmyeon mereka datang, dan kemudian datanglah Key bersama Onew.

"Waa, kalian pesta jjajangmyeon ya? Bagian umma mana?"

"Aku kira umma sudah makan di luar jadi aku memesan pas." Kilah Jongin

Onew pun ikut berkumpul dan dia menyadari bertambahnya anggota di rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo? kau Do Kyungsoo?" tanya Onew sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo

"Ah ne ahjussi, bangapseumnida" kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk sopan

"Ah kau lebih cantik aslinya ya ketimbang di foto. Bagaimana kalau kau kujodohkan dengan anakku? Pasti cuhhhmmmmft" dengan segera Key membungkam mulut Onew. Kyungsoo merona mendengar kata perjodohan, sedangkan anak laki-laki keluarga Kim hanya memasang wajah cool namun pada Sehun lebih dominan poker face-nya.

"Yeobo sepertinya kau lelah, anak-anak kami tidur duluan ya." Kata Key seraya menarik Onew ke kamar.

Keadaan hening setelah perkataan Onew, Jongin pun mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Kyungsoo-ah bagaimana besok kita keliling Seoul? Kau belum sempat berkelilingkan?"

"Bukankan besok kau ada jam kuliah, hyung?" ujar Sehun

"Aku bisa minta ganti sore pada Park seosangnim. Jadi bagaimana Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Ehm kalau tidak mengganggu, tidak apa-apa aku terserah oppa saja."

"Ehm lebih baik sekarang kalian tidur" ucap Jongin lalu beranjak ke kamarnya

Ketika Jongin pergi, Kyungsoo pun menyusul pergi, namun

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Ehm waeyo Sehun-ah?" katanya sambil berbalik badan

"Ehm kejadian di dapur tadi, ehm mian...hae" ujar Sehun dengan melas (?)

Mendadak pipi Kyungsoo merona, "Ah seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, kita dalam kondisi yang tak disengaja hehe"

"Tapi itu kan first kiss-mu?" kata Sehun sambil ber-smirk

"Yaa, Hun-ah kau mau kita perang?"

"Hahaha, tapi aku berbicara kenyataan kan week" ejek Sehun lalu langsung pergi ke kamarnya menghindar dari Kyungsoo.

Next Day

Kyungsoo POV

"Kyungsoo-ah, Kyungsoo-ah"

Kudengar seseorang memanggilku dan mengetuk pintu kamar, dengan malas aku membuka pintu kamar. "Ehm Kai oppa, waeyo?"

"Kau lupa Kyungie? Hari ini kita kan mau jalan-jalan"

"Eh?" aku melihat jam, OMO sudah jam 8

"Ehm, mianhae oppa kemarin aku tidur kemalaman."

"Gwenchana, cepatlah mandi nanti keburu siang"

"Ne"

Akhirnya kami berangkat setengah jam kemudian, tapi hey kemana Sehun?

"Ehm oppa, Sehun dimana? Dia tidak ikut?"

Kai POV

"_Ehm oppa, Sehun dimana? Dia tidak ikut?"_

Deg, kenapa kau menanyakan Sehun, Kyungsoo-ah. Apa kau tak tau kalau kita akan berkencan? =,="

"Dia pergi ke rumah Chanyeol, tetangga sebelah pagi-pagi sepertinya mereka ada acara, jadi hanya 'kita berdua saja' Kyungsoo-ah" tegasku

"Oh, arraseo. Sekarang kita kemana dulu oppa?"

Kami pun berangkat, akhirnya hanya ada aku dan Kyungsoo saja. Aku sengaja mengajaknya berjalan yah walau mobil di rumah nganggur, tapi bukankah lebih romantis berjalan berdua? Rasanya seperti bunga-bunga berjatuhan, haha kenapa aku jadi mellow begini? Ah mollayo, anything everything just 'bout u Do Kyungsoo. I'll catch u, whatever I'll do

Selama menunggu di halte kami hanya diam, dia sekali-kali menoleh ke arahku aku pun tersenyum dia pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah lain, lucu juga kami hanya bisa saling tersenyum hingga akhirnya bis yang kami tunggu datang. Kenapa orang berebut masuk, pintu masuk bis pun menjadi penuh. Kulihat Kyungsoo kebingungan, aku pun menggandeng tangannya. Dia terlihat kaget, matanya membulat omo kyeopta. Aku menggandengnya hingga bisa masuk dalam bis tapi sayang kami tidak dapat tempat duduk karena banyaknya orang.

"Ehm, Kyung mianhae kita harus berdiri seperti ini"

"Gwenchana oppa" katanya sambil tersenyum

Setelah itu pun hening kembali, tiba-tiba ada orang yang lewat yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo hampir 'oleng' untung aku sigap meraih pinggangnya.

"O-op-pa" dia terlihat gugup

"Biar seperti ini dulu, bahaya" kataku

Yah jadi selama di bis aku dan kyungsoo saling menempel dengan pinggangnya yang kupeluk. *xixi, Jongin pinter aja cari kesempatan

Bis pun berhenti, yah kenapa cepat sekali. Kulihat wajahnya memerah, ah Kyungsoo kau membuatku gila. Aku udah kebelet nikah ma kamu ni wkwk.

Kami pergi ke Young In Park, Kyungsoo terlihat senang. Dan di sana terdapat banyak sekali anak kecil, Kyungsoo sepertinya menyukai anak kecil. Hey bagaimana kalau anak kita lahir, apa kau akan mencuekkanku sama seperti sekarang ini? =,="

Ah tak terasa sudah jam 1 siang, 1 setengah jam lagi aku harus kembali ke kampus. Aku ingin bolos saja, tapi kalau aku bolos kuliahku tak akan cepat kelar sehingga wisudaku lama dan yang pasti mengundur jadwal pernikahan kita, Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-ah ayo kita pulang, aku harus kembali ke kampus."

"Oppa pulang saja duluan, nanti aku bisa naik taksi atau menelpon Sehun untuk menjemputku. Aku masih ingin bermain di sini" katanya sambil ber-puppy eyes

Tunggu! Menelpon Sehun? Mereka sudah bertukar nomor telepon? Aku saja belum, ah aku keduluan Sehun.

"Tapi kau nanti sendirian. Ayo sekarang kita pulang, aku janji besok aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang bagus."

"Ah tapi oppa, aku sudah besar. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi mahasiswi."

"Tapi Kyungsoo tetap saja kau itu yeoja dan kau itu cantik, bagaimana kalau nanti ada namja yang menggodamu. Heum andwaeyo!"

BLUSH, pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Dia malu kah? Apa akku terlalu over?

"Ne, ne oppa kajja." Dia pergi meninggalkanku, apa dia marah?

"Ya, kenapa aku kau tinggal? Kau marah ya?"

"Oppa itu cerewet mengalahkan Key ahjumma ternyata"

"Ya ya, aku kan namja"

"Aish terserah oppa, aku capek. Palli, katanya tadi pulang"

"Ya ya, mianhae. Bagaimana kalo besok sebagai gantinya kita ke pantai? Kita menginap di villa appa, otteoyo?"

"Menginap? Bukannya oppa masih ada jadwal kuliah?"

"mulai besok aku libur seminggu Kyungsoo, karena di kampus ada event. Makanya ayo kita pulang sekarang jadi aku bisa segera ke kampus untuk praktek, jadi kita bisa konsen liburan"

"Event apa? Oh ya, oppa belum menunjukkan kampus oppa. Bagaimana kalau aku ikut kau ke kampus? Aku bisa menunggu oppa selesai praktek dengan mengelilingi kampus oppa"

"Kalau kau menungguku setidaknya hingga sampai jam 5"

"Gwenchana, seharusnya oppa menawariku untuk meneruskan kuliah di sana"

"Eh, kau akan kuliah di tempatku?"

"Ya kalau aku berminat :p"

"Ya sudah kajja"

Kyungsoo POV

Akhirnya kami sampai di Seoul International University, tempat kuliah Kai menunggu aku berkeliling, woah ternyata tempatnya besar dan luas sekali apalagi fakultas kedokteran. Kira-kira Sehun meneuskan kesini tidak ya? Eh ngomong-ngomong dari tadi pagi aku belum bertemu dengannya. Ngapain aku nyariin si albino mesum itu.

Masih setengah jam lagi, Kai oppa selesai. Ah aku capek lebih baik aku mencari UKS untuk tidur sementara. Setelah menemukan UKS Kyungsoo pun tidur di sana. *ini anak orang berani banget

Sehun POV

"Umma aku pulang. Loh kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Ah Hunna, kau baru pulang. Acara apa kenapa lama sekali?"

"Tadi Chanyeol mengajakku ke rumah Baekhyun setelah mengurus berkas di sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong yang lain kemana? Kenapa sepi sekali umma"

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi bermain dan sekarang mereka di kampus hyungmu"

"ngapain ke kampus kai hyung?"

"Kata Jongin, Kyungsoo ingin melihat-lihat. Wae?"

"Ahni, lalu kapan mereka pulang umma?"

"Kenapa kau seperti Dora kepo begini hunna? Molla, tanya saja ke hyungmu. Umma mau memasak"

"Kalau aku Dora, Kai hyung berarti Boot. Lebih baik aku sms Kyungsoo saja"

**To: Kyungro**

Hei, kau dimana? Kapan pulang? Ini hampir petang

Ash, badanku lengket sekali, lebih baik aku segera mandi kemudian menghabiskan masakan umma.

Kai POV

Akhirnya selesai juga, akhirnya aku bisa segera liburan lagi dengan Kyungsoo. ngomong-ngomong dia kemana ya? Aku pun mengecek I-Phone ku, ya ada sms dari Kyungsoo.

**From: Kyungbabe**

Oppa, aku kalau sudah selesai jemput aku di UKS fakultasmu ya. Aku mengantuk, jadi aku tidur di sini hehe

Ya ampun, ini jam 5 lebih dan kampus pun mulai sepi, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo. Argh semoga saja dia tidak apa-apa.

"Hosh, hosh akhirnya sampai juga. Kyungsoo-ah kajja pulang" kataku sambil mendorong pintu UKS

Aish, ternyata dia masih tidur. Mungkin karena kecapekan, aku telpon Sehun eh ahni ahni taksi lebih baik hehe. Ketika taksi yang kupesan sudah sampai aku pun menggendong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam taksi. Saat kegendong hingga kusandarkan di jok taksi dia tak bangun sama sekali, apa kau begitu lelah Kyungsoo?

"Pak ke... oh ya pelan-pelan saja tak usah mengebut pak"

"Ne, tuan"

Selama perjalanan aku hanya bisa tersenyum karena Kyungsoo tidur di bahu dengan imut. Kuamati wajahnya, pandanganku pun tertuju pada bibirnya yang merah dan sexy, kira-kira rasanya seperti apa ya? Seharusnya aku dahulu yang merasakannya, kenapa Sehun dulu. Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, hembusan napasnya makin terasa di wajahku hingga akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Kukecup lama bibirnya, ingin sekali kulumat namun aku tak ingin ini segera berakhir jika dia bangun. Rasanya manis sekali, apa dia mengolesi madu pada bibirnya? Kenapa manis sekali?

Kalian bertanya bagaimana dengan pak sopir? Tentu dia tak menghiraukannya, dia sudah terbiasa melihatnya karena yang kupesan taksi plus plus hehe. Kalau nggak begini, gimana aku bisa ngerasain bibirnya Kyungsoo? lagi pula aku tak berbuat yang berlebihan, hanya menempelkan bibir kami :p

Drrt drrt

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, kulihat ternyata ada 5 sms dan 1 missed call dari Sehun. Hey, kubaca sms dari Sehun.

**From: Sehun**

Hei, kau dimana? Kapan pulang? Ini hampir petang

**From: Sehun**

Ya kau dimana?

**From: Sehun**

Kau tidur ya pororo?

**From: Sehun**

Ya, angkat teleponku

**From: Sehun**

Hey, kenapa kau dan Jongin hyung tak ada yang bisa dihubungi?

Eh Sehun, kulihat hanphoneku, ternyata benar dia tadi sempat menghubungiku. Kulihat waktunya mungkin ketika aku dan Kyungsoo berciuman.

Kubalas sms Sehun menggunakan ponsel Kyungsoo

**To: Sehun**

Kyungsoo tidur, tenang kami akan segera sampai. Mianhae Sehunna. Kai hyung

Sehun POV

Drrrt drrrrt

**From: Kyungro**

Akhirnya dia balas sms ku juuga, kubuka isinya

_Kyungsoo tidur, tenang kami akan segera sampai. Mianhae Sehunna. Kai hyung_

Eh yang membalas Kai hyung?

Tin tin

Mungkin itu Kyungsoo dan Kai hyung, aku pun dengan segera membuka pintu depan. OMO, Kyungsoo dalam gendongan Kai hyung

"Darimana saja kalian?" kata umma

"Tadi kan aku sudah memberitahu umma. Oh ya maaf, kami kelamaan pulang karena praktekku molor jadi Kyungsoo ketiduran kayak begini. Dan oh ya umma jangan bangunin Kyungsoo, makanannya sisakan saja buat kami di kulkas. Aku anat Kyungsoo ke kamarnya dulu umma"

Key cengo, Sehun cengo Cuma Kaisoo yang nnggak cengo. Kenapa mereka cengo? Ini pertama kalinya Kai mau berbicara panjang jika wajahnya lelah. Jika ia lelah biasanya dia hanya menjawab sekenanya kadang tak menjawab malah

"Hyungmu Sehunna"

"Biarlah umma, kita syukuri saja"

Kamar Kyungsoo

Kau itu mati rasa atau bagaimana, Kyungsoo? Kucium lama pun tak sadar, dari tadi kugendong tak sadar.

"Hem, jaljayo Kim Kyungsoo" lalu kukecup keningnya

Tanpa Jongin sadari ada seseorang melihatnya

"Hyung"

BBCnindy: namanya juga ga sengaja chingu, ikutin ceritanya aja. Makasih review-nya

Kyungieee: aaaa kaisoo shipper juga ya? Sama dong :D Ikutin aja terus ceritanya, ini kan masih awal, belum sampai konflik. Makasih review_nya

Park Ri Rin: nah ini udah lanjut, sorry lama update Oh ya, makasih review-nya

Vanessa Song : ini lanjutannya, otteyo? Review lagi ya, makasih review-nya


	3. Chapter 3

Yang pertama mau saya ucapin, "MAAP PAKE BANGED" hehe karena lama update. Sebenarnya udah selesai di bulan Juni, tapi ada kendala buat inet dan ini lagi liburan hehe. Sebagai permintaan maaf, length ff-nya aku panjangin jadi 2k+ biasanya kan 1k+ diterima ya maapnya. Dan buat balesan review kemaren ada yang belum saya balas, soalnya buru2 waktu itu saya post-nya. Dan kalo ada ada yang nanya chap NC-nya (pasti ada kan) rencana aku buat di chap 4, berhubung ramadhan saya tunda, maap ya. Ya udah cerita saya, silakan dibaca fanfic-nya, review juga ne :D

.

.

.

"_Hem, jaljayo Kim Kyungsoo"_ lalu kukecup keningnya

Tanpa Jongin sadari ada seseorang melihatnya

"_Hyung"_

Sehun POV

Kim Kyungsoo? jadi Kai hyung menyukai Kyungsoo? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit? Ah lebih baik aku segera tidur saja. Mungkin karena kecapekan perasaanku jadi ikutan aneh.

Sampai di kamar pun aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi, ditambah kai hyung yang menyium kening Kyungsoo. Argh umma ada apa ini? Jangan bilang kalau aku mulai menyukai Kyungsoo!

"Aish jinjja"

Author POV

Nampak gadis imut yang sedang menguap dengan santainya berjalan ke arah dapur. Dia menuju kulkas mencari segelas air untuk mengisi kerongkongannya yang kering. Matanya mulai terbuka dan mengubek isi kulkas. Sekarang masih pukul 1 malam, jadi pantas saja dapur remang dan Kyungsoo malas untuk menghidupkan lampu dapur.

"Argh, kenapa aku jadi lapar begini? Kenapa tadi Kai oppa tak membangunkanku ketika sampai rumah, ah lebih baik aku buat amyun saja"

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari seseorang datang ke dapur dengan langkah terseok. Namja itu sedikit menguap, "Kyungsoo-ah itu kau?" tanya sang namja seraya mendekat ke Kyungsoo.

"Eh, Kai oppa? Apa oppa lapar juga? Aku sedang membuat ramyun, mau aku buatkan?"

"Ehm ya lumayan. Ne, tolong ya aku tunggu di ruang tamu"

"Ne oppa"

Akhirnya kedua orang itu malam-malam makan ramyun dengan televisi yang menyala. Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap secara dari kemarin malam dia belum makan karena ketiduran.

"Pelan-pelan Kyung, nanti kau bisa tersedak." kata Jongin halus

"Aku lapar sekali oppa. Kenapa oppa tidak membangunkanku tadi? Aku kan tidak enak dengan Key ahjumma, dari pagi aku belum sempat membantunya" ujar Kyungsoo yang masih asyik memakan ramyunnya.

Hah? Membangunkan? Kau kucium lama saja tak bangun-bangun gitu, seperti mati rasa, batin Jongin

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali Kyung, pasti kau kecapekan. Jadi aku tak sampai hati membangunkanmu" kata Jongin halus

"lalu bagaimana orang-orang rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Mereka paham kok Kyung kalau kau lelah. Aku berbuat 'sesuatu' padamu saja kau tak sadar" ceplos Jongin

"Berbuat 'sesuatu'? apa yang oppa lakukan padaku?"

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A" kata Jongin dengan meleletkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo

"YAAK, OPPA! Apa kau berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padaku? Kau apakan aku oppa?"

"Yaa, pelanlah sedikit! Bagaimana kalau umma, appa, dan Sehun bangun karena suaramu itu?"

"Tapi oppa sudah berbuat sesuatu padaku tanpa izinku!"

"Kau benar-benar penasaran?" kata Jongin dengan smirk-nya

"Tentu, bagaimana jika itu adalah hal yang memalukan bagiku?" kata Kyungsoo dengan sungguh-sungguh dan menatap manik mata Jongin

"Sungguh?"

"Neeeee oppaaa, kajja cerita padaku" kata Kyungsoo sambil mem-poutkan mulutnya

"Baiklah. Ini yang kulakukan padamu" kata Jongin lalu mulai mendekat dan menghapus jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo

"Op-pa apa yang mau kau lakukan?" kata Kyungsoo takut

Jongin tidak menjawab perkataan Kyungsoo, jarak mereka tinggal 30 cm dan tubuh Kyungsoo mulai merosot pada sofa. Dari pandangannya terlihat Kyungsoo yang was-was. Lalu

TUK

"Appo. Kenapa oppa memukul jidatku?"

"Katanya tadi kau penasaran apa yang kulakukan padamu?" kata Jongin lalu mulai memakan ramyunnya lagi

"Aish, oppa menyebalkan." Kata Kyungsoo lalu mengambil mankok ramyunnya

"Ya, kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur" lalu berjalan ke dapur dan membersihkan mangkok dan peralatan masaknya tadi.

"Ya, kau marah ya?" goda Jongin

"Molla, aku capek oppa." Tak menggubris Jongin lalu berjalan ke kamarnya

"ya, nanti jangan telat bangun pagi. Kau tak lupa ajakanku kan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Ajakan?" katanya dengan kening yang mengkerut

"Ah kau ini pelupa sekali. Aku kan kemarin bilang mau mengajakmu ke pantai?"

"Ah, aku kira oppa hanya bercanda hehe. Lusa saja bagaimana sekalian menunggu waktu longgar Jinki ahjusii?"

Aku kan inginnya berdua saja denganmu, Kyungsoo. batin kai

"Yah terserahmu sajalah."

Kyungsoo POV

"Yah terserahmu sajalah."

Kenapa raut wajah Kai oppa berubah kusut begitu? Ah molla lebih baik aku tidur saja dan nanti segera bangun untuk membanttu Key ahjumma.

"Aku tidur dulu, oppa. Jaljayo"

"Ne, jaljayo Kyungie"

4 jam kemudian

"Annyeong Key ahjumma"

"Annyeong Kyungsoo. tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ne ahjumma, maap kemarin aku tidak sempat membantu ahjumma"

"Gwenchana Kyung-ah. Kemarin kau terlihat lelah sekali, memang apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Jongin?" kata Key lalu ke berjinjit ke rak di sebelahnya mengambil sesuatu. Kyungsoo dengan sigap menggantikan Key, mengaduk masakan yang ada di panci.

"Kami pergi ke Young In park dengan jalan kaki ahjumma lalu ke kampus kai oppa. Selagi menunggunya aku mengelilingi kampus itu."

"Mwo? Kenapa tak pakai mobil saja? Dan kau mengelilingi kampus Jongin yang besar itu? Bagaimana kau tak kelelahan?"

"Hehe, gwenchana ahjumma. Aku tak tau, lagi pula jalan kaki kan lebih sehat ahjumma"

"Mentang-mentang dia calon dokter. Oh ya coba kau bangunkan Sehun dan Jongin, biar aku bangunkan Jinki ahjusii"

"Ne ahjumma"

Di kamar Sehun

"Sehunna, ayo bangun makanan sudah siap" kataku lalu masuk ke kamar Sehun

Sehun hanya menggeliatkan badannya lalu kembali tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Yaa, Kim Sehun ppali. Yang lain menunggumu di bawah" kataku seraya menggoyangkan badan Sehun

"Yaa Sehunna ppali" kataku lagi dan mmengguncangkan badannya lebih keras

BUGH

Author POV

Tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh di kasur Sehun karena tangannya yang ditarik Sehun, namun kakinya masih melayang.

"Ehm... Sehun" kata Kyungsoo seraya berusaha berdiri dengan menumpukan tangannya pada kasur Sehun, namun dengan sigap Sehun menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo pun ambruk di dada bidang Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Mwo?"

"Saranghae"

"MWO?" kata Kyungsoo kaget dengan bibirnya yang membentuk O

Dengan sigap lagi, Sehun mencium bibir Kyungsoo mengemut bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang merah dengan lembut. Mata Kyungsoo semakin membulat, namun ia mulai sadar dan mendorong Sehun.

"Kau pikir aku gadis murahan!" bentaknya pelan pada Sehun kemudian menampar pipi kanan Sehun keras dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Sehun mulai mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Pabbo, Kim Sehun jeongmal pabboya" itulah kata yang berulang kali Sehun ucapkan

-Kyungsoo side-

"Aish, dia pikir aku gadis murahan seenak jidatnya main cium. Dimana otakmu Kim Sehun? Jelas sekali tadi kau tak sedang mabuk. Argh, pagi yang menyebalkan" gerutu Kyungsoo

Dia melewati kamar Jongin.

"Eh, seperti ada yang terlewatkan? Omo, aku belum membangunkan Jongin oppa"

Dia pun berbalik ke kamar Jongin, mengetuk pintunya pelan. "Jongin oppa, ayo bangun makanan sudah siap"

Ah kenapa Kim bersaudara ini tidur seperti kebo =,=" batin Kyungsoo. lagi-lagi dia harus menghampiri kasur Kim bersaudara dan menggoncangkan tubuhnya tapi kali ini dia lebih hati-hati mungkin karena perbuatan Sehun tadi.

"oppa"

Jongin tak bergerak, karena sebal akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil botol mineral di meja lalu menumpahkan isinya di wajah Jongin.

"Banjir, banjir" kata Jongin lalu berlari. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"hahahaha, kau lucu oppa" kata Kyungsoo sambil memegangi perutnya

"Mwo! Kau mengerjaiku Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa, dia sampai lupa bahwa tadi suasana hatinya buruk karena ulah Sehun. Jongin yang melihat tawa lepas Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, namun mulai muncul sebuah ide jahil di kepalanya. Perlahan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau pikir ini lucu Do Kyungsoo?" ujar Jongin dengan wajah yang serius. Kyungsoo berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menghantam pintu kamar Jongin.

"Oppa mau apa?" kata Kyungsoo was was mungkin dia takut bila Jongin melakukan hal yang sama sperti Sehun.

"hanya memberi pelajaran sedikit padamu karena mengerjaiku" ucap Jongin dengan smirk andalannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

Pletak

"APPO" teriak Kyungsoo

"Hahaha, bagaimana Kyungsoo? kenapa kau menutup matamu? Haha"

"Oppa kira itu lucu? Kau sama menyebalkan seperti Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo sembari meninggalkan Jongin.

BRAK! Dengan kasar Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar Jongin yang tepat berada di depan wajah Jongin.

"Yaak Do Kyungsoo! bagaimana kalau hidungku yang indah ini menabrak pintu tadi? Ini asetku tau!" teriak Jongin dari dalam kamarnya.

At Kim's dining room

Semua sudah berkumpul untuk makan tinggal Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ah pasti Jongin ngebo lagi" ucap Onew

"Tentu saja sifatnya itu kan menurun darimu yeobo" ceplos Key

Sehun hanya diam, dia masih mengingat kejadiannya bersama Kyungsoo tadi. Dia merutuki perbuatan bodohnya, argh setan pagi apa yang merasukimu Kim Sehun batin Sehun. Gadis yang sekarang tengah dipikirkan Sehun sekarang mulai menampakkan dirinya lalu dari belakang diikuti Jongin. Sehun tak menyadari itu sampai ...

"Wah kalian seperti pengantin baru saja dengan baju tidur seperti itu" celetuk Onew

Sehun pun menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, mereka seperti menggunakan baju tidur couple.

"yeobo kenapa wajahmu masam seperti itu? Apa karena kegiatan kita tadi?" canda Jongin

TUK

"Appo kenapa kau menyentil jidatku yeobo?" balas Jongin

"Hahaha, kalian seperti pasangan pengantin kalau seperti itu" ucap Key

"Ah ahjumma lagi pula aku belum lulus sekolah" ucap Kyungsoo datar lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Key

"Berarti kalau sudah lulus kau mau menikah denganku Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Jongin lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo

Sehun menatap tajam ke Kyungsoo, ucapan Jongin barusan terdengar candaan bagi yang lain tapi bagi Sehun itu berbeda. Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja melihat Sehun yang menatapnya tajam, dia masih kesal dengan perbuatan Sehun tadi pagi, kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tadi

"Tanyakan saja pada appa dan ummaku" kata Kyungsoo lalu memeletkan lidahnya pada Jongin.

Jawaban Kyungsoo seperti mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin bagi Jongin maupun Sehun.

"Baiklah umma, appa setelah Kyungsoo lulus lamarkan dia untukku pada keluarga Do" ucap Jongin lalu memeletkan lidahnya juga pada Kyungsoo.

"siap kapten dan segera buatkan kami little Kim" balas Onew

"Hahaha kalian ada-ada saja, cepat makan supaya kalian cepat menikah" balas Key

"Arraseo umma"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya, mereka memang terlihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru.

"Aku kenyang, aku mau ke rumah Chanyeol dulu" kata Sehun lalu meninggalkan yang lain

Apa Sehun cemburu? Itulah yang ada di batin Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ne, jangan lama-lama. Kau harus segera packing besok kita berpergian" ucap Onew

"Kemana appa?" tanya Sehun

"Jongin belum memberitahumu? Kita mau ke villa kita yang dekat dengan pantai ... besok" jawab Onew

"Aku baru berencana memberitahunya pagi ini appa" kata jongin

"Siapa saja yang ikut?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Tentu saja keluarga kita dan Kyungsoo" jawab Key

"Ne, arraseo. Na kkalkke" ucap Sehun lalu pergi

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pesta barbeque?" tanya Jongin

"Usul bagus, tapi siapa yang mau belanja? Umma ada acara nanti"

"Biar aku dan istriku saja, ya kan yeobo" jawab Jongin

"Ya sudah cepat habiskan makanan kalian, umma berangkat duluan bersama appa" ujar Key lalu berangkat bersama Onew

"Yeobo cepat kau mandi!"

"Argh oppa"

"Wae? Kau mau kumandikan? Kajja" ucap Jongin dengan senyum pervert menggandeng Kyungsoo ke kamar

"Yayaya pervert, arra arraseo. Aku mandi dan oppa bereskan ini semua" ucap Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Jongin lalu memeletkan lidahnya lagi

"Cepat mandi, nani kususul yeobo" cengir Jongin

Gara-gara kejadian di meja makan tadi, Jongin terus memanggil Kyungsoo 'yeobo' bahkan sampai mereka di supermarket dia tetap memanggil Kyungsoo yeobo. Hingga Kyungsoo lelah menjelaskan pada orang-orang kalau dia dan Jongin belum menikah tapi jongin selalu saja mengelak.

Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin membayar di kasir sedangkan dia menunggu Jongin di stand Crepes dekat kasir, ia tak ingin orang-orang mengira mereka pasangan suami istri itu terlalu diini bagi Kyungsoo. tapi entah hatinya juga menyukai perlakuan Jongin padanya yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti istrinya. Jongin kelihatan kesulitan dengan barang-barang mereka di kasir, tanpa Kyungsoo kira Jongin melakukan sesuatu di luar pikirannya.

"yeobo bantulah aku, jangan mentang-mentang kau hamil muda" teriak Jongin

MATIH. Batin Kyungsoo, ia menahan malu ia langsung membelakangi Jongin. Dan orang-orang mulai melihatinya

"ARGH OPPA MENYEBALKAN" ucap Kyungsoo lirih dan akhirnya ia membantu Jongin daripada berdiri sendirian dan lihat banyak orang.

Sampai di kasir dicubitnya pinggang Jongin dan dia mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. Jongin hanya menyengir lalu menaruh barang-barang di trolly ke meja kasir.

"Berapa bulan kandungan agasshi? Semoga kelahirannya lancar ya" ucap pelayan kasir. Kyungsoo hanya cengo dengan ucapan pelayan kasir itu, ini semua gara-gara Jongin batin Kyungsoo.

"Baru 3 minggu noona, padahal kami baru menikah 2 bulan yang lalu. Obat dari kakek benar-benar manjur ya kan yeobo. Oh ya terima kasih do'anya noona" kata jongin dengan senyum manisnya

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk ketimbang Jongin berkata aneh lagi. Setelah barang yang mereka beli dibayar, Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Ya ya, yeobo tunggu." Ucap Jongin seraya berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Ya kau marah ya? Bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan? Aku traktir es krim?" tanya Jongin

Kyungsoo hanya diam, mengacuhkan Jongin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang meninggalkannya, tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh ke butt Kyungsoo ahni lebih tepat dia melihat sesuatu di celana putih Kyungsoo yang berwarna merah. Dia menyusul Kyungsoo, dia calon dokter dan warna itu bukan warna noda tapi darah.

"Kyungsoo-ah apa kau sedang menstruasi?" tanya Jongin langsung

Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Jongin barusan, "Ahni, kemarin baru saja selesai oppa. Wae?"

"Jeongmal? Kau cek dulu saja di toilet, celanamu terdapat noda seperti..."

Kyungsoo pun menengok ke belakang tubuhnya dan benar saja, " Oppa kajja temani aku ke toilet" kata Kyungsoo seraya menarik Jongin dan menutupi noda di celananya.

Dengan sigap Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Eh apa yang oppa lakukan? Orang-orang melihat kita dengan aneh"

"Suut, aku melakukan ini biar nodanya tak kelihatan. Tak usah kau pikir pandangan orang, lebih baik kau cepatkan jalanmu" titah Jongin

Akhirnya mereka sampai di toilet dan benar dugaan Jongin. Dari dalam bilik toilet, Kyungsoo menelpon Jongin

Drrrrrt drrrrt. Jongin yang menyadari ponselnya bergetar karena telpon dari Kyungsoo segera mengangkatnya dan meletakkan semua belanjaan mereka di lantai.

"Yeoboseoyo" ucap Jongin

"oppa benar dugaan oppa. Oppa maaf sebelumnya, ehm aku bisa minta tolong?"

"Aku kan suamimu tentu saja aku akan membantumu hehe."

"Ah oppa masih sempatnya bercanda. Ehm tolong, ehm belikan aku" Kyungsoo berkata sembari menahan malu

"Apa Kyungsoo? pembalut?" ceplos Jongin

"Eh, ehm i-iya oppa" Kyungsoo menahan malu dan kaget sekaligus.

"Merek apa? Mian aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, Kyung"

"Yang *merek sensor* oppa. Dan ehm bisakah oppa membelikan underwear dan celana baru untukku?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan

"Oh arraseo, tunggu sebentar ya Kyungie" lalu Jongin menutup telponnya dan segera membeli pesanan Kyungsoo. tapi sebelumnya dia menaruh barang belanjaannya ke mobil dengan lari. Ketika membeli pembalut dengan cepat ia mengambil merk yang disebutkan Kyungsoo. orang-orang apalagi ibu-ibu melihatnya dengan tatapan errrr entahlah Jongin tak ambil pusing, dia segera membayar ke kasir lalu menuju tempat pakaian wanita.

DEG. Jongin tiba-tiba merasa wajahnya panas, bagaimana pun juga dia laki-laki dewasa. Ketika sampai di bagian pakaian wanita dan melihat underwear wanita, tiba-tiba saja dia membayangkan Kyungsoo hingga wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Argh aku serasa menjadi suami Kyungsoo beneran saja. Santai Jongin, rileks saja anggap saja kau memilihkan untuk istrimu" ucap jongin pada dirinya sendiri.

Pilihannya jatuh pada underwear bergambar Pororo, karena dia tahu Kyungsoo menyukai tokoh kartun itu. Saat dia mengambilnya, salah satu pelayan menyeletuk

"Kenapa memilih itu tuan? Biasanya para istri muda membeli yang seperti ini" kata pelayan itu sambil menyodorkan celana dalam yang lumayan tembus pandang. Jongin hanya melongo, berpikir sejenak apa nanti ketika dia dan Kyungsoo menikah, Kyungsoo akan mengenakan yang seperti itu.

"Ah ini saja, dia suka pororo. Dan juga bisa anda bantu memilihkan rok?" tanya Jongin

"Tentu, sebelah sini tuan"

Kemudian dengan sepemahaman pelayan tentang ukuran badan Kyungsoo yang Jongin jelaskan, dia memilihkan rok berwarna soft brown. Jongin pun segera membayar dan kembali ke toilet.

"Kyungsoo-ah aku di depan toilet" telpon Jongin

"Oppa masuk saja, toiletnya sepi hanya ada aku"

Jongin pun masuk ke dalam toilet tanpa memutuskan telponnya, "Kau di bilik sebelah mana Kyungie?"

"Pojok kiri oppa, ppali"

Jongin mengetuk bilik paling pojok itu, "Kyungsoo, ini aku Jongin"

Kepala Kyugsoo menyembul dari balik bilik kemudian Jongin segera memberikan barang yang Kyungsoo butuhkan. Untung sepi dan Kyungsoo ganti dengan cepat, jadi Kyungsoo tak terlihat seperti seorang *kalian tau maksudku kan?*

Kyungsoo keluar dari bilik dengan wajah yang sedikit menunduk, menahan malu mungkin. Jongin sedikit menelan salivanya, Kyungsoo di depannya sedang membenarkan roknya ke bawah. Pelayan tadi memilihkan rok yang terlalu pendek, jongin juga tidak tahu kalau di balik badan Kyungsoo yang kecil ia memilik kaki yang jenjang karena Kyungsoo selalu menutupi kaki jenjangnya itu.

"Ehm oppa kenapa membelikan aku rok? Kan aku bilangnya celana" tanya kyungsoo

"Itu tadi karena aku tak tau ukuran pinggangmu dan pelayan tadi memilihkan itu. Mian Kyungsoo"

"Ah gwenchana oppa, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena merepotkan oppa. Mianhae oppa"

"Gwenchana Kyungsoo-ah. Oh ya tadi katamu kemarin kau baru selesai, tapi kenapa tadi?"

"Waktu menstruasi yang kemarin memang tidak lancar oppa dan ah ya sudahlah ayo pulang"

"Wae Kyungsoo-ah? Kau malu? Aku ini dokter Kyungsoo, bagaimana kalau itu merupakan gejala suatu penyakit? Ayo cerita saja padaku?" ucap Jongin seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam mobil seraya membenarkan letak roknya yang lumayan pendek itu, bodohnya Jongin kenapa dia membelikan rok pendek tapi tidak membelikan celana untuk dalaman. Kyungsoo pun bercerita dan Jongin pun berencana mengajaknya ke sunbaenya yang merupakan dokter kandungan. Setelah sampai di klinik Taeyoon noona, ia segera mengajak Kyungsoo berkenalan dengan Taeyoon sekaligus konsultasi. Tapi lagi-lagi Jongin bilang bahwa Kyungsoo istrinya, ahni calon istrinya. Setelah selesai konsultasi dan membeli beberapa obat mereka pamit pada Taeyoon. Ketika pulang

"Kyungsoo-ah kau jaga diri dan sabar saja ya punya calon suami seperti Jongin" goda Taeyoon

"Ah ne, kamsahamnida unni" ucap Kyungsoo

Setelah kepergian Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Taeyoon langsung mengrim sms teman-teman dan hoobaenya.

YAA aku sudah tau gadis yang bisa merebut hati Jongin semasa kecil dan mereka akan segera menikah. Kalian tau dia sangat cantik tapi dia baru tahun ini lulus SMA. Jongin dapet perawan mudaㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Itulah isi SMS yang dikirimkan Taeyoon

-Kaisoo side-

Suasana di dalam mobil hening, Jongin pun mulai memecahkan keheningan

"Yeobo"

"Oppa kenapa kau selalu memanggilkku begitu? Orang-orang mengira kita menikah, padahal aku baru mau lulus SMA"

"Wae? Kau tak suka?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin orang salah presepsi"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah sungguhan?"

"MWO?" Kyungsoo kaget dan akhirnya menoleh ke arah Jongin

"Ne, kita menikah Kyungsoo-ah? Lagi pula orang tua kita menyetujuinya"

"Mwo? Oppa tau darimana? Lagi pula kita bukan sepasang kekasih"

"Kita dari kecil sudah mendapat izin. Apa untuk menikah kita harus berpacaran dahulu?"

"Ah sudah lah oppa jangan bercanda terus. Aku capek" kata Kyungsoo seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Kyungie. Aku mencintaimu"

"Oppa aku capek"

"Sungguh Kyungie. Apa perlu sekarang kau kulamar?"

"Mwo?"

Review reply

Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH: iya chingu kepotong pas bagian reply review-nya soalnya aku buru-buru. Jawabannya di chap ini. Thanks for review :D

HeeInSOO: haha yang penting ikutin jalan ceritanya aja ya. Thanks for review :D

DianaSangadji: udah ini chingu. Thanks for review :D

kwonji: maap duper maap chingu, ngaret lagi tapi seenggaknya updateku masih di bulan yang sama dgn chap 2. Thanks for review :D

BBCnindy: nah chingu di chap ini jawabannya. Thanks for review :D

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw: nah jawabannya di chap ini chingu. Thanks for review :D

kaisoo: udah dilanjut chingu. Thanks for review :D

.5: seru ga chingu? Udah dilanjut ini. Thanks for review :D

Kyungieee: kai masih malu chingu kalo nyosor langsung, entar kyungie nya malah takut lagi. Thanks for review :D

Anaknya Chanbaek: ini udah aku panjangin chingu. Maap juga update nya lama, saya tipe author males ngetik soalnya wkwk. Thanks for review :D

dokyungsoo21: astaga naga emang Kyungsoo jadi flower gitu ceritanya. Ada kok, tapi abis lebaran. Aslinya niatnya mo di chap 4, tp entar gw ditendang gara2 kelamaan post, wkwk. Thanks for review :D

kaissoSHIPPER: sorry ya update-nya telat hehe. Thanks for review :D

kyungie: mian mian, lama update-nya. Penasaran banget ya chingu? Thanks for review :D


	4. Chapter 4

All author POV

Catch U chapter 4 start...

"mwo?"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tak percaya, akhirnya Jongin menepikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya?"

"Oppa kita baru kenal dan belum ada seminggu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya jika kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa dalam mencintai waktu itu dibutuhkan Kyungie. Mungkin kau baru mengenalku, tapi dari kecil aku sudah mengenalmu bahkan menyukaimu jika kau mementingkan waktu" tegas Jongin

"Mwo?"

Jongin mulai jengah , diraihnya tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam memandang Jongin, dia mungkin bingung karena ini yang pertama baginya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Kyungah. Saranghae" finally kata itu keluar juga dari mulut Jongin

Kyungsoo menatap manik mata hazel itu, yang terlihat hanya kejujuran. Tapi apa yang harus dikatakannya, ini terlalu mendadak baginya ya walau dia senang Jongin berkata seperti itu. Tadi dia tidak percaya tentang apa yang dikatakan Jongin karena ia pikir itu hanya candaan, apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dengan Sehun.

Keadaan masih hening, dengan tangan Jongin yang masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat. Dan pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada mata Kyungsoo.

"Jawab Kyungsoo-ah" ucap Jongin lembut

"Ehm... oppa" seraya melepas genggaman tangan Jongin. Jongin yang melihatnya berpikir apa dia menolakku, cinta dari kecilnya harus pupuskah?

"Beri aku waktu" ucap Kyungsoo

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo lagi, " Berapa lama Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tak tau oppa, jika oppa benar-benar mencintaiku oppa seharusnya tidak keberatan"

"Baiklah, dari dulu aku sudah menunggumu"

Keadaan hening, Kyungsoo nampak berpikir memikirkan Kim bersaudara. Jongin tak suka melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat penat itu

"Kajja kita pulang yeobo" katanya dengan senyum 10 jarinya

"Ne, ppali oppa. Kita harus packing" kata Kyungsoo yang telah kembali tersenyum

Note: ini FTV banget ya? Lanjut deh

"Kami pulang" teriak Kaisoo

Tak ada jawaban, padahal di ruang keluarga ada Sehun yang masih setia dengan televisi di depannya. Sehun hanya menoleh sebentar melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan poker face-nya.

"Umma eodikka?"

"Biasa, ahjuma"

Setelah memindahkan barang belanjaan mereka, Kyungsoo pun pergi ke kamarnya dahulu kemudian disusul Jongin ke kamarnya, sehingga keadaan menjadi hening kembali.

Ck, mereka makin akrab saja. Apa mereka sudah menjalin hubungan? Batin Sehun, dia frustasi hyungnya makin dekat dengan Kyungsoo sedangkan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo makin meregang karena perbuatannya. Ah kenapa aku harus menciumnya tiba-tiba, hanya itulah yang disesalkan Sehun, mungkin kalau dia bisa menahan diri Kyungsoo tak akan mendiamkannya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Akhirnya keluarga Kim dan Kyungsoo sampai di villa mereka, perjalanan memang cukup jauh bahkan Kyungsoo masih tertidur lelap di jok belakang mobil Kai. Ya, Kyungsoo satu mobil dengan Kai dan Sehun, sedangkan Jinki bersama Kibum naik mobil keluarga Kim yang besar karena barang-barang mereka terlalu banyak sekaligus modus ingin berduaan saja. Audi Kai sampai terlebih dahulu, karena orangtuanya masih tertinggal di supermarket entah membeli apa padahal barang bawaan mereka sudah begitu menumpuk di bagasi mobil. Untung mereka membawa kunci cadangan, dengan cepat Sehun menggendong Kyungsoo mendahului Jongin.

"Hyung cepat bukakan pintunya" perintah Sehun

Jongin diam, dia sedikit kesal dengan Sehun namun melihat Kyungsoo yang harus berlama-lama di gendongan Sehun akhirnya dibukalah pintu villa mereka. Villa mereka lumayan luas dengan 1 lantai yang berisi barang-barang kesayangan Kai dan Sehun ketika kecil. Dulunya mereka tinggal di sini selama 1 tahun setelah kelahiran Sehun, tapi akhirnya kembali lagi ke Seoul 1 tahun setelahnya karena perusahaan keluarga yang mulai merosot di bawah kaki tangan tuan Kim.

Semua tak ada yang berubah, foto keluarga Kim ketika Kai dan Sehun masih kecil masih terpampang di ruang tamu. Sehun melangkah menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan Kyungsoo di sana. 1 hari sebelum mereka datang, villa ini memang sudah dibersihkan oleh Shin ahjussi. Kai menyusul Sehun takut dia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih pada gadis pujaannya. Ketika sampai di bibir pintu dilihatnya Sehun tengah mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo hanya milikku, kalimat paten bagi Kim Jongin.

"Sehun bantu aku" kata Kai jutek namun pelan berusaha tak membangunkan kyungsoo

"Ne" dengan malas Sehun beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. aku harap hubungan kita segera membaik Kyung, harapan seorang Kim Sehun.

Selagi menunggu orangtua mereka hanya keheningan yang menemani Kim bersaudara, tak ada satu pun yang enggan memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara deru mobil di halaman, keduanya pun menyusul orang tua mereka.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun menggendong Kyungsoo keluar villa tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu baik yang berada di gendongan pun tak sadar, mungkin karena kelelahan akibat acara barbeque party kemarin malam. Sudah dari kamar tadi Sehun berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo tapi lagi-lagi dia seperti mati rasa, hingga akhirnya diletakkannya badan kecil Kyungsoo di punggungnya alias digendong.

Matahari belum menampakkan sinar teriknya, pagi ini Sehun membawa Kyungsoo ke yacht yang sudah ia pesan. Lalu meletakkan Kyungsoo di sofa dalam yacht dan mulai lah yacht melaju meninggalkan bibir pantai.

"Kyungsoo-ah, ya Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo pun mulai bangun merasa tempat tidurnya bergoyang dan ketika ia membuka mata kaget yang ia dapatkan.

"omo, sehun ini dimana?"

Sehun tidak menjawab hanya berjalan naik ke dek atas, Kyungsoo yang masih bingung pun hanya mengikutinya sesekali menuntut jawab dari Sehun. Ketika sampai di atas, angin laut menyapa pagi mereka. Kyungsoo diam akhirnya dia tau jawabannya.

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

Kyungsoo masih diam

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Sehun?"

"Aku hanya membawa kau menikmati pagi ini, Kyungsoo" kata Sehun berjalan ke sofa yang disediakan di ujung dek

"Kau menculikku!"

"Ahni, tenanglah Kyungsoo nikmati lah pemandangan ini. Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya"

Kyungsoo pun diam dia pun pergi ke ujung dek dan menikmati angin pagi laut, indah batin Kyungsoo. Dipejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang membelai tubuhnya dan berpegangan pada pembatas. Dia menyukai ketenangan ini dan mulai melupakan Sehun.

'mood-nya mudah sekali berubah' batin Sehun

Kyungsoo pun mulai melepas pegangannya pada pembatas dan merentangkan kedua tangannya perlahan.

"Terimakasih Tuhan" ucap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum. Rambutnya diterpa angin lembut, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Dengan perlahan Sehun mendekatinya dan memeluk pinggang kecil Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"E-eh" kaget Kyungsoo, dia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sehun. Tapi malah pelukan itu makin erat dan Sehun pun menyusupkan lehernya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Sehun"

"Ssst"

Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo memang keras kepala, dia berusaha menjauh dari dekapan Sehun. Tubuh kecilnya kembali berontak

"DO KYUNGSOO, DENGARKAN AKU"

Kyungsoo menciut, dia hanya takut Sehun berbuat sesuatu yang lebih dari kemarin. Sehun menghirup wangi tubuh Kyungsoo, wangi dan lembut padahal Kyungsoo belum mandi. Sehun terlalu menikmati wangi tubuh Kyungsoo hingga hidungnya kini bersentuhan dengan tengkuk Kyungsoo. Hembusan napas Sehun mengenai tengkuk halus itu, Kyungsoo bergedik.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun sadar, dijauhkannya hidungnya dari leher Kyungsoo ia tak ingin memperburuk keadaan, dan ini bukan tujuannya. Kyungsoo memang terlalu memabukkan baginya.

"Mianhae"

"..."

"Maaf untuk kejadian waktu itu. Kau pasti berpikir aku kurang ajar, maaf untuk ciuman yang itu maupun yang lain. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukannya, Kyungsoo. kau seolah seperti magnet bagiku, apalagi tatapan matamu seolah aku masuk dalam black hole."

Keadaan hening, Kyungsoo pun masih diam menunggu penjelasan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Untuk ucapan kala itu, sungguh aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Mungkin ini terlihat mendadak atau terlalu cepat bagimu. Tapi sungguh Kyungsoo..."

Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan membalik badan Kyungsoo menghadapnya dan menatap mata doe itu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo diam, Sehun menatap penuh kedua matanya. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, bagaimana dua Kim bersaudara memilik perasaan yang sama padanya dengan waktu yang bisa dibilang cepat. Mereka baru bertemu dan belum ada 1 minggu, perasaan yeoja mana yang tidak bingung apalagi Kyungsoo yang tak pernah terlibat dalam hal yang bernama cinta.

"Kyungsoo-ah" panggil Sehun lembut

"Ehm aku ingin pulang" ujar Kyungsoo seraya melepaskan pegangan Sehun pada pinggangnya.

"Wae?"

"Ehm ehm aku lelah"

"Lalu jawabanmu?"

"E-ee molla"

"Kau belum bisa menjawabnya?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggunya, aku harap jawabanmu sehati denganku" ucap Sehun lalu menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga sama dengan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada gadis yang ia cintai.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, senyum Sehun sangatlah manis dan ia baru melihat Sehun senyum semanis ini. Apalagi ketika tangan Sehun mulai menggapai tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. Kapal pun berputar kembali ke pantai.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di villa mereka disambut Jongin dengan mata tajamnya, dia memandang Sehun dengan api di matanya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, Sehun pun masih menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo erat. Jongin pun menyadari itu, api di matanya makin membara

"Kalian dari mana?"

"Pantai" jawab Sehun cuek

Posisi mereka masih tetap, Kyungsoo dan Sehun membelakangi pintu masuk dengan Jongin yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Jongin mulai jengah, dia pun merebut tangan Kyungsoo dari genggaman Sehun yang erat.

"Ya, lepaskan. Sampai kapan kau menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo?"

"Hingga kami menikah"

"MWO" Jongin kaget, bagaimana bisa adiknya berkata terus terang seperti ini. Apa Sehun tak tau bahwa ia juga menyukai Kyungsoo? Apa adiknya mengajak untuk bertarung?

'Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Sehun. Dan aku tak pernah akan mau mengalah untuk ini, karena Kyungsoo takdirku' batin Jongin

Keadaan yang makin panas pun membuat Kyungsoo gerah, akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin. Menghempaskan tangan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan cepat dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Pikirannya penat, badan kecilnya ia hempaskan di kasur.

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Mengapa mereka harus memilikki rasa yang sama? Dan kenapa hatinya mulai bimbang. Siapa yang harus ia pilih? Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, dia betul-betul ingin pulang sekarang dan bertemu ummanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selama ... hari ke depan.

.

.

.

Selesai membersihkan badannya Kyungsoo turun mencari makanan. Sesampainya di dapur, didapatinya Key sedang menata makanan untuk sarapan pagi ini. Berarti keluarga Kim belum sarapan, padahal ia dan Sehun sampai di rumah sekitar jam 7.

"Pagi, ahjumma"

"Eh pagi Kyungsoo-ah. Bagaimana kencanmu tadi?" goda Key dengan menyipitkan mata kucing ke arah Kyungsoo

"Eh kencan apa ahjumma?"

"Kau dan Sehun"

"Kami tidak berkencan"

"Aigo Kyungsoo, aku tau yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kalian **bertiga**"

"hah, bertiga?"

"Aku sarankan kau untuk memilih yang terbaik untuk masalah ini. Walaupun mereka anakku semua keputusan ada di tanganmu dan aku akan mendukung apapun pilihanmu"

Kyungsoo diam, hingga key menyadarkannya.

"Kajja kita bawa ini ke meja makan."

"Ne ahjumma"

Di meja makan keadaan sangat hening, tak ada candaan pagi ini. Dari tadi Jongin dan Sehun diam, menikmati makanan di depannya. Sangat awkward

"Hey cepat selesaikan makan kalian. Aku dapat voucher water sport dari rekanku"

"Ne" ucap Jongin, Sehun dan Kyungsoo dengan malas

.

.

Sampainya di tepi pantai tanpa sengaja, Luhan bertemu dengan Jongin, Sehun dan ada Kyungsoo juga. Dan dimana pasangan Kim? Sepertinya mereka sedang menikmati bulan madu mereka

"Annyeong" sapa Luhan lembut

"Ah, neo Lu-lu" jawab Jongin selagi mengingat

"Luhan imnida"

"Ah kamu gadis yang bersamaku dulu kan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ne"

"Bangapta Luhan-ssi, choneun Do Kyungsoo imnida"

"Bangapta Kyungsoo-ah, panggil aku Luhan eonnie saja"

Akhirnya mereka berempat bermain bersama, tapi keributan mulai dibuat oleh Kim bersaudara lagi karena mereka ingin bersama Kyungsoo ketika mencoba wahana _flying fish_. Kyungsoo mulai malas kembali dan ia pun segera menyeret Luhan untuk bermain bersamanya meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun. Yang ditinggal pun selang beberapa menit baru sadar gadis yang mereka cintai sudah tak berada di tempat. Dengan segera mereka berlari menyusul Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Ketika Luhan hendak merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo, Suho mendatanginya dengan raut cemas.

"Hannie kau tau tau aku bingung mencarimu"

"Maaf oppa, tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang menolongku dulu"

"Menolong?" mata Suho pun mulai menengok kanan-kiri. Luhan memiringkan badannya dan menunjuk Kyungsoo

"Dia gadis yang dulu bersamaku ketika hampir diculik preman yang ternyata kolega dari penolongku" jelas Luhan, sedangkan Kyungsoo yang ditunjuk hanya melihat 2 saudara itu dengan mata bulat polosnya dan masih memegang erat tali di badan _flying fish_

Suho melihat Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip, cantik, itu kesan pertama Suho.

"Oppa, mau kau kemanakan Yixing _unicorn_-mu itu? Lagi pula sainganmu banyak kalo kau menyukainya" kata Luhan cuek

"Eh, eh. Aku tau, lagi pula aku cuma kagum" kata Suho yang agak mulai lesu karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Luhan mengenalkan Suho pada Kyungsoo, bisa Luhan bahwa Suho gugup karena ia mengelus tengkuknya. Seusai perkenalan ia segera meninggalkan Suho dan mencoba _flying fish _bersama Kyungsoo. Ketika _flying fish_ telah terbang, suho masih berdiam diri di tempat. Dia mengingat mata bulat yang menatapnya lembut serta tangan lembut yang ia jabat tadi.

"Andai aku tidak dijodohkan dan sebentar lagi bertunangan" katanya lesu dan duduk menunggu Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Sekembalinya Kyungsoo dan Luhan, datanglah Kim bersaudara. Dari tampang mereka, mereka terlihat lelah dan marah karena bagaimana bisa sewaktu mereka bingung mencari Kyungsoo, gadis itu malah bermain.

"Ya, kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?" tanya Sehun

"Siapa suruh kalian berdebat" jawab Kyungsoo watados

Jongin mengamati lelaki yang berdiri di samping Luhan, em seperti mengingat wajah tak asing itu.

"Neo, neo?" kata Jongin

"Oh perkenalkan dia kakakku Jongin-ssi, Sehun-ssi"

"Kim Junmyeon imnida tapi aku biasa dipanggil Suho"

"Kim Sehun imnida" jawab Sehun

"Suho?... ah kau tunangan Yixing noona kan? Perkenalkan aku Kim Jongin hoobae Yixing noona"

"Ah bangapta Jongin-ssi, Sehun-ssi"

Mereka berlima pun mulai asyik berbincang-bincang apalagi Kai, Kyungsoo dan Suho. Kyungsoo tak tau bahwa namja yang baru dikenalnya adalah kekasih Lay, temannya di Myeongdeong. Dan Kyungsoo juga tak tau kalau Jongin adalah hoobae Lay di tempat kuliahnya, yah walau Jongin tau lebih dahulu karena selama ini ia mendapat berita dari Lay. Sehun pun mulai jenuh dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk bermain wahana lain.

"Ya mau kau bawa kemana istriku?" tanya Jongin, ya dia sengaja mengucapkan itu karena dia sadar kalo dari tadi manik mata Suho tak beralih dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin tau tentang perjodohan Suho dan Yixing.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo tak ada yang menjawab, Luhan hanya diam sejenak hatinya agak nyeri.

"Bukan urusanmu dan Kyungsoo bukan ISTRIMU" tegas Sehun dan segera menarik Kyungsoo dengan berlari sebelum Jongin memisahkan mereka. Tapi tebakannya salah, Jongin masih duduk di samping Suho.

"Istri?" tanya Luhan dan Suho berbarengan

"Calon tepatnya, kami dijodohkan dari kecil sama seperti kau dan Yixing noona, hyung" katanya sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya ber-_smirk_ tak akan dibiarkannya ada pengganggu lagi dalam hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo selain Sehun.

"lalu sikap Sehun tadi?" tanya Luhan

"Ya dia menyukai Kyungsoo. oh ya Luhan-ssi kulihat kau cocok dengan Sehun, bagaimana kalau kau em kau tau maksudku kan?"

Luhan merasa sesak seketika, yang dia sukai jongin bukan Sehun. Kenapa bukan Sehun saja yang dijodohkan dengan kyungsoo. Sedangkan Suho mengerti, jika dia menjadi Jongin pun ia akan melakukan yang sama apalagi untuk gadis seperti Kyungsoo

"Ah gomawo Jongin-ssi, tapi umurku lebih tua 1 tahun darinya. Dan bukannya Kyungsoo baru resmi lulus SMA minggu depan?"

"Orang tua kami sudah memberi ijin untuk menikah yah walau Kyungsoo masih muda dan aku baru wisuda taun depan. Lagi pula kau tak terlihat tua untuk Sehun, kumohon Luhan-ssi"

Pupus sudah harapan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maap ya lama update dan kalo chapter ini garing. Maklum gw bukan anak puitis. Dan buat yang ngarepin NC, duh sorry ternyata susah juga buatnya wkwk. Yang pengen tau NC nya kapan dan sapa ma sapa, ikutin aja ini FF. Review juseoyo :D

BIG THANKS TO:

Kim Hye Ra ,,Sondubu,Guest ,AnaknyaChanBaek,,LeeEunin,regitata,Kang Hyun Yoo,Kyungieee, dokyungsoo21 ,KaiSooFujoshi SNH,, BrigittaBukanBrigittiw, gechan, asroyasrii, 1


End file.
